This invention relates generally to a method of and apparatus for communicating with a detonator device.
“Detonator device” is to be broadly interpreted herein and includes a detonator, a connector or arrangement which enables a detonator to be connected to a harness or to another component of a detonator system, a timing module for use with a detonator, and so on.
In most instances communication with a detonator is accomplished through the use of conductors, such as copper wires. Another technique, which is not as commonly employed, makes use of radio or wireless communication principles. In each case provision must be made in a detonator for a receiver/transmitter which is custom-designed for the purpose. This requirement adds to the cost of the end product.
US2010/116165 describes a tracking system for blast holes wherein a detonator is associated with a radio frequency identification device (RFID) tag. The tag carries a unique identity and may incorporate information about a blast hole with which it is associated, the location of the blast hole, blast hole coordinates and the like. Thus the RFID tag includes geographical information relation to the location of usage of the detonator. However the RFID tag does not include a capability of interacting with a control circuit which may be included in the detonator.
An object of the present invention is to enable communication to take place with a detonator device using alternative technology which can readily be implemented thereby possibly resulting in a cost reduction and in an enhancement of reliability of operation.